For Real
by Sasuke Zilverwing
Summary: Inuyasha got pinned to the God Tree again but for five years this time. Kagome's family has moved away from the old shrine. Now the daughter of new owners of the Higurashi shrine discovers the powers of the well and a new adventure begins. InuXooc
1. Moving In

**This is a fanfic i've had on my comp for a while now and it's the only story i have that's an InuyashaXOOC pairing. **

**Here's the full summey: ****Kagome finally had enough of Inuyasha betraying her love and history repeats itself. In other words, he got pinned to the God Tree again by a sealing arrow. Five years later, the shrine is put up for sale and the 21 year old daughter of the new owners discovers the secrets the old well holds. But she must earn Inuyasha's love in order for the well to remain open, or the well will be sealed up forever.**

**Please no flames for this is my first time writing a InuXooc fanfic.**

* * *

Cassidy Maverick sighed as she stood on the grounds of her new home in Tokyo, Japan. An old shrine with a two story house, a locked up well house, and an old shed full of….basically junk.

The girl was just bored with the place. She, a 21 year old, tall, platinum blonde haired, blue eyed, Californian surfer girl. A girl who would rather be out at the beach surfing then being inland at some old house that the previous family had lived in for generations.

_This place sucks._ She thought as she walked around the grounds again. _Why couldn't dad get a house by the coast?_

Her father had been relocated to Japan because he worked for a software company. And even though she wasn't all that happy with the move, her twin siblings, Zeek and Nikki loved the place and the area.

Her step-mother wasn't there yet. She was still in America selling the house and packing up more of their belongings in San Diego.

The only thing Cassidy did like about the place was the fact that it looked like the same shrine from her favorite manga/anime Inuyasha. But she highly doubted the old well was magical and could take her to the Feudal Era and her secret half demon crush.

But the rest of the grounds were the same. The old shed in the back was the same and full of some junk that the old owners left as house warming gifts. There was a large old tree that the old owner said was a God Tree. But she found that the old well house was locked. The old owner had then started babbling about the how historical the place was and that's when she walked off, leaving the twins with the old man.

She sighed again as she headed toward the well house. In the distance, she could hear the old man still babbling and the movers lugging up the boxes of her familys' stuff up the large stairs.

She touched the well doors and thought. _How cool would it be if this were the real well from the show? But not like that's going to happen._

"Oh! I see you are interested in the old well?"

Cassidy jumped as the old man was suddenly beside her. "Where did you come from?"

"This well was an old Bone Eaters Well back in the Sengoku Era 510 years ago." He went right on with the history of the well, completely ignoring her question. "The bones of demons were said to be dropped in the well and disappeared mysteriously."

_Bone Eaters Well?_ She thought as she looked at him curiously as he went on about the old well. _There is no possible way that this is the same well. _

"Grandpa!" called the old man's 20 year old granddaughter. "Come on Grandpa. Mom and Sota are waiting."

"Alright Kagome. I'll be right down." He said as he smiled at her.

The girl nodded and then ran off.

_Kagome? _Cassidy stared at the girl as she descended the stairs. _No way. It's just a coincidence that that's her name and her little brother is named Sota. There has to be a lot of people here with those names._

"Well my dear." The old man said, snapping her back to reality. "Here are the keys to the shrine." He said as he handed her a set of keys to the various locks she had discovered around the place.

She looked at the keys and noticed that one of them was inscribed with the letters _O.B.E.W._ "What's this one for sir?" She asked him as she picked out the inscribed key.

"Oh! That's for the well house here. Had to lock it up by the request of my granddaughter five years ago." He said as he chuckled. "Never understood why though."

She nodded and just stared at the key.

"Well I best be off then. Take care of the old place. Especially the antiques in the shed." He said before he shook her hand.

She smiled softly as she nodded. "We will."

"Oh! And here's a good luck coin for your family." He said as he gave an ancient old piece of yen.

She looked at the yen curiously as he turned and walked away. She was so hypnotized by the odd coin that she didn't notice the old man going down the steps and disappeared.

When she finally looked up, she gasped to see that he was gone.

"What a bizarre old man." She said as she placed the coin and set of keys into her coat pocket. She then went to the house to help move her things up to her room.

As she entered the house, she saw that the living room was full of packing boxes. Their furniture wouldn't arrive for about another week at the most so it was being used to store the boxes.

"Ah Cassy." Came her father's voice as he came out from behind a wall of boxes. "You're stuff is over there. Your boxes of clothing are already upstairs in the room that you picked when we got here."

"Okay dad." She said as she headed for the stairs.

"Are you still planning to paint your room?" he asked as he came out to the hallway.

"Yep. I can't stand that shade of pink." She said as she looked at him. "Makes me feel like I'm in a bottle of Pepto Bismal."

Her father couldn't help but laugh at that. "Alright then. Just let me know what color you want to paint it too and I'll get the paint tomorrow okay?"

She nodded. "Alright dad."

* * *

It was later that night and Cassy was in her sleeping bag in her new pink room. It was the granddaughter's old room and she picked it because of the view of the trees. Besides her was a small box that she was currently using as a night stand. It held her found alarm clock, cell phone, and desk lamp. Leaning against the box was her sketch book open to her recent drawing of how she wanted to paint her walls and rid the room of the pink.

Also on the make shift nightstand was the old coin the old man had given her. She didn't know what else to do with it and was planning to toss it into the well in the morning.

She soon yawned as she turned off her DS Lite. She turned the lamp off and curled up in her sleeping bag. _I wish Inuyasha was real. And I wish the well was actually magical so it could take me to the Feudal Era to meet him. _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

But what she didn't notice was that the coin had started glowing.

Though it was bare heard, the coin started to speak. _"So you have wished it, so it shall be. The well shall work and the one you love will come to thee. Be warned though. For he once he loves you in return, he must seal that love for the well to remain open."_ Then in a bright flash of light, the wish was granted.


	2. A Sword and a Jewel

The next day, Cassidy was in the old shed, moving some of the boxes in there and rearranging the stuff the old family had left for them. Her father was out in town, buying the paint supplies she would need to paint her room. She was also planning to paint the twins room in the colors they liked. The twins were enjoying themselves and playing video games on their own DSs.

Two of the house warming gifts she found she actually liked. One was an old sword that looked like Sounga from the third Inuyasha movie. Even though, in the back of her mind, she had a feeling that Saiya was going to jump out and bite her, it didn't. She carefully picked it up out of the box it was in and held it in her hands.

_Feh. Should have figured it wasn't gonna do anything. _She thought to herself as she pulled the sword out of the sheath and looked at the blade. For a centuries old sword, the blade looked in pretty good condition.

She wasn't much of a sword fighter, but that didn't stop her from collecting them. She had about 30 in her collection. Mostly of swords that looked really awesome or replicas from movies or anime.

She sheathed the Sounga and put it back in the box, placing it outside. She was going to put it in her room later.

The other gift she found was a bright pink jewel on a string of fangs and tiny black beads.

"No fucking way!" She exclaimed as she looked at it. "This can't be what I think it is." She rolled the large marble sized jewel in her fingers as she began to wonder if it could be the Shikon Jewel.

Deciding that it couldn't be the real thing, she put the necklace on and tucked it under her shirt.

"Cassy." Came the voice of her little brother, Zeek. "Sis and I are hungry."

"Well don't look at me squirt." She said as she finished moving the gifts aside to make room for the boxes that held all their stuff. "Dad said he was gonna come back with lunch after he got the paint supplies. You two were still asleep this morning from the jet lag."

"And yet you manage to wake up in time to see dad leave." He said as he leaned against the door. He and his twin sister were quite an annoyance to her sometimes. For being 9 years old, their favorite things to do were play games and make life a living hell for her.

"Yeah well. The jet lag hasn't hit me yet." She said as she picked up a box marked 'Mom's stuff' and carried it into the shed. "Might hit me later after I'm done moving all these boxes in here."

Zeek sighed and sat by the door.

His twin sister, Nikki, soon appeared by the door, still playing her DS. "You don't like it here huh?"

"Well duh. There's nothing to do here." She said as she shoved a box on the shelf. "So what if it's Tokyo? There's no surfing here except on the net. And dad hasn't even set up the wireless yet."

"That's because he can't find the box with all the computer stuff in it." Nikki said as she sat beside her brother, still playing her game.

"That's why I'm moving all these boxes around for him." She said as she leaned against the doorframe. "Dad packed that stuff in one of these boxes that we sent here first so he could get it set up for us. It's bound to be one of these." She said as she pointed to the pile of boxes in front of the shed. "I'll find it eventually."

The twins sighed and then looked at each other.

"Wanna check out the well house?" Zeek asked as he looked at his partner in crime.

Nikki smirked and turned off her DS. "Sure."

The both of them then got up and ran away to where the well was.

Cassidy sighed and shook her head. "Little twerps." She then turned around and went back to work.

* * *

It was around mid day and Cassy decided to stop and take a break. She went over to the well and found her siblings trying to get into the well, even though the lock was still in place.

She walked up behind them and smirked. "You know. It helps if you have a key."

"We know." Zeek said as he tried to climb up the door to peek into the window.

"But we just can't find it." Nikki said as she looked at her sister.

Cassy sighed and pulled out the ring of keys from her pocket. "You could have asked you know?"

Zeek fell to the ground and landed on his butt as he stared at the keys. "Where'd you get those?"

She smirked and spun the keys around on her finger as she came up to the doors. "The old man gave them to me yesterday. Dad said it would be a good idea if I held onto them. Mostly because I'll be home a lot more then he and mom, once she gets here."

"I miss mommy." Nikki said as she looked up at her sister. "When is she gonna come?"

"She'll come once the rest of the stuff is packed and the house is sold." Cassy said as she picked up the lock and slide the inscribed key into it. "Until then, you'll just have to deal okay?"

"Fine." The twins said at the same time.

Cassy smirked and unlocked the lock, putting it and the keys into her pocket. She then slide open the doors and looked inside. The twins peeked in to see what was inside as well.

There wasn't much, Cassy sort of expected that. There was just a small staircase that led to an old wooden well. That was it.

"This place is boring." Zeek said as he yawned.

"Why is this even on the grounds?" Nikki said as she walked into the little house.

Cassy followed and kept an eye on her sister. "The old man said this was called a Bone Eaters Well."

"Like the one from that cartoon you like?" Zeek asked as he stood next to his sister.

"Something like that." She said as she went down the steps and stood next to the well. "But I highly doubt that this is the same well from the anime."

"Hey kids!"

All three of them jumped as their father suddenly appeared in the door.

"Daddy!" The twins ran out the well and hugged their father.

Cassy just stood by the well, trying to regain her breathing.

Their father chuckled. "Sorry to scare you. But I came home with lunch."

The twins cheered and ran toward the house.

"You coming Cassy?"

"I'll be there in a second dad." She said as she smiled at him.

He nodded and then left.

She turned toward the well and sighed. _If only you did work like the one from the anime._ She then placed her hands on the edge of the well and peered inside.

It was dark at the bottom of the well. There also appeared to be a ladder built into the side of it. Curiosity got the better of her and she climbed over the side of the well and down the ladder.

She was three steps away when she jumped to the bottom. She stood on the solid ground and just stared at the dirt. _Well I sure feel stupid._

She then reached out to grab the ladder and her eyes went wide.

The ladder was gone, there was nothing but a stone wall. She felt all the way around the well and still no ladder.

_What the hell? Where'd the ladder go?_ She thought as she soon looked up.

She gasped in surprise by the fact that the roof of the well house was gone now. And that there were vines growing in the well.

_I have got to be dreaming._ She thought as she looked up at the clear blue sky above her.

Not wanting to stay in the well a moment longer, she grabbed onto the vines and pulled herself out.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

After struggling with climbing out of the well, she heaved herself over the side and panted for breath. _I need to start working out again._ She thought as she stayed there for a moment before looking up.

"What the….?" The shrine was gone, the sounds of cars were gone. All around her were trees and the sounds of birds singing. "No way this is possible." She said to herself as she got out of the well and sat on the side of it.

She had a feeling there was no point in yelling for her father and the twins. Plus she didn't want to be noticed.

But there was one thing that she did find.

"The God Tree!" She could see it over the other trees and smiled softly.

She ran in that direction, going around all the trees and bushes until she found the small clearing with the God Tree in it.

"Well at least there's something here that I recognize." She said as she looked up at the tree. She then looked down and froze where she was just a few feet from the tree.

There, pinned to the tree, clad in red robes, with silvery white hair and little dog ears, was Inuyasha

"I….Inu….Ya….Yasha?" She stuttered as she stared at him.

It looked like he was in a deep sleep as he was pinned to the tree. But something was odd. The roots of the tree were just starting to cover his feet.

For a moment she thought that the anime was about to begin with her instead of Kagome but when she saw how he wasn't covered be roots, she knew something was off.

Wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream, she hopped up onto the root that would make her level with him and stood in front of him. _Even his rosary is gone._ She thought as she looked at him more closely.

She threw caution to the wind and slowly reached out to touch his ears. She slowly rubbed them and smiled softly. _Wow. His ears are so soft._

Once that was over with, she sat down on the tree root and sighed. _How did all this happen?_ She thought as she sighed and stared at the ground. She then took out the jewel she had found in the shed and looked at it. "Did you do this to me?" She asked the jewel as she rolled it in her fingers.

After a few minutes, she stood and looked at Inuyasha again. She smiled softly and then decided to head back to the well. _I think I'll come back tonight. Just to make sure this is happening. And to make sure no one else sees me._

But what she didn't know was that she had already been found out. A little fox demon had been watching her the moment she came into the clearing. The little fox demon was now on its way back to the nearby village.

Cassy hummed a song to herself as she walked back to the well and looked down it. "I hope this works." She stood up on the rim and then jumped down into the well.

She gasped as she became surrounded by blue lights and was floating in space. _How come this didn't happen when I was first in the well?_ She thought as she looked around her.

A few seconds later, she landed softly at the bottom of the well and the lights disappeared. She then looked up and smiled. The roof was back and the ladder was beside her again. Not wanting to make her father worry any longer, she climbed up the ladder and headed out of the well house.

* * *

It was later that night and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Cassy. She was getting dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a short sleeve blue shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. She put on her most comfortable boots and tied her long hair into a pony tail. She then grabbed her flashlight, put on the Shikon jewel necklace, and quietly walked out of her room. She crept down the stairs and then to the front door. She slowly opened the door and walked outside.

Everything was quiet outside the house, except for the occasional honking of a car or barking of a dog. She carefully closed the door behind her and then ran over to the well house. She slide open the door and went inside. _I hope this works. _She thought as she jumped down the steps and went over to the well. She sat on the edge and slide into the well.

Once again, the blue lights surrounded her for a few seconds and then delivered her in the Feudal Era. She climbed out of the well and smiled when she saw nothing but trees. _This is really happening._

She took out her flashlight now and headed toward the God Tree. It took a while to find it, mostly because it was dark and it had only been one time since she was last here, but she eventually found the tree with the half demon pinned to it.

"Inuyasha." She said softly when she saw him. She untangled herself from the bush and went over to him. She went over to the tree and stood on the exposed root to look at him.

She then froze when she heard something moving in the bushes. She turned off her flashlight and stood with her back to the tree and Inuyasha. "Who….Who's there?"

Out of the bushes came seven men with arrows pointed right at her. A few others were holding torches that lit up the tiny area.

"The question is child…." Said an old woman with a bow in her hand. She came up behind two men and just looked at her. "…..who are ye? And what are ye doing here in Inuyasha's forest?"

Cassy gasped silently as she looked at the old women. She was wearing the same priestess cloths and had only one eye covered.

_Is this Keade?_ She thought to herself as she looked at the woman. Wanting some answers of her own, she decided to answer the old woman. "I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Maverick. I came here through the well."

"The old Bone Eater's Well?" The woman waved her hand and the archers lowered their arrows. "Are ye saying that it works again."

"Again?" She relaxed a bit now that the arrows weren't pointed at her. "It just started working this morning."

"I see." The old woman nodded. "Come child. It be not wise to be out this late at night. Demons roam these lands at night. And dangerous they be."

Not wanting to risk running into one of these demons, she stepped away from Inuyasha and went over to the old woman. She took one last look at Inuyasha and then sighed. _I wonder what happened to him and why this old woman asked if the well worked again._

"By the way Lady Cassidy…"

"Oh…Call me Cassy." She said as she followed the woman.

"Very well then." The woman nodded again. "Lady Cassy, how did you come in possession of the Shikon Jewel?"

"The what?' She looked at the old woman confused.

"I may be old, but mine eyes do not fool me." She said as she chuckled a bit. "For I see the jewel right there around your neck."

She placed a hand on her neck and then found the necklace. "You mean this?" She pulled out the necklace and noticed that it was glowing. "You mean this is the real Shikon Jewel?"

"Aye. That is."

Cassy stared at the jewel in shock and then jumped as she heard a distant cry. "What was that?"

"That be a demon. We best hurry to the village. Or they might come for ye and the jewel." The old woman said as she moved a little faster.

"Yeah. I guess they would huh." She ran to catch up with the woman. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"I am the priestess, Keade." She said as she looked up at the girl.

_No way!_

They walked in silence after that. It took about 15 minutes for them to reach the village and Keade's hut. Which was right where Cassy thought it would be. But when they got inside, she was in shock.

There, sitting by the fire, were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

They all looked up at her and stared.

"Uh….hi." She said as she stood there by the door.

Shippo was the first to make a move. He slowly came up to her and sniffed the air around her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cassy." She said as she kneeled down to look at him better. "And I guess you can say that I'm from the future."

"You mean to Kagome's time?" Sango asked as she looked at her.

"Kagome? You mean that old man's granddaughter was the REAL Kagome?" Cassy asked as she looked up at the demon slayer.

"Yes. She was indeed. Why do you asked?" Miroku said as he stared at her.

"It's a long story." Cassy then noticed the look on his face. That familiar look on his face that said that he was about to ask that age old question. "And before you even think about, no I do not wish to bare your children."

Miroku was in shock. "But how did you know I was even about to ask you that?" He then shivered as he sensed Sango glaring at him.

"That's also part of the story." She said as she sat down by the fire.

"Which should best be left for the morning." Keade said as she poked the fire. "It is late and I am not as young as I once was."

The others nodded and got ready for bed. Cassy just sat against the wall as she watched the others. _Maybe I am dreaming. And when I wake up, I'll just be in my room again._


	4. Attacked!

Cassy groaned as she woke up the next morning. _Okay. Maybe sitting up while sleeping wasn't the best idea. _She thought as she stretched, hearing her spine pop slightly. She then opened her eyes and found herself still in the hut from last night.

Everyone except Keade was awake and Sango was poking the fire.

"Morning Cassy." Shippo said as he noticed that she was awake.

"Morning Shippo." She said as she smiled at him. She then moved over to the fire to get warm. Who knew that it got freezing cold at night in the feudal era?

"Cassy. Can I ask you something?" Sango asked as she looked at the girl.

"Yeah?" She looked at the demon slayer curiously as she let Shippo let in her lap.

"How did you come by the jewel and the well?" She asked as she poked the fire a bit.

"Well. My folks bought the shrine that the well resides on. The previous family put it up for sale because they found a nice house out in the country." She said as she held the fox demon softly. "Dad bought the place because he got transferred to a company in Tokyo. We just moved here about three days ago."

"Where did you moved from?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.

"You won't know of it yet but I came across the ocean from a land called America." She said proudly.

"America?" Shippo looked up at Cassy. "I think Kagome mentioned that before she left."

Cassy nodded. She wanted to ask why Kagome left, but thought it was too soon to ask that. She didn't even know how long it had been since she left or how long Inuyasha got pinned to the God Tree again.

"What about the Jewel then?" Miroku asked, snapped Cassy out of her thoughts.

"Oh. I found it in the old shed. The old man said he left us a few antiques as house warming gifts." She said as she took out the jewel from under her shirt. "This among the gifts."

"Lady Kagome must have left it behind. So she could forget her past life here in this era." Keade said as she slowly woke up.

"Did we wake you up Lady Keade?" Sango asked as she looked at the old priestess.

"No ye didn't Sango. Do not worry." She said as she sat up and moved closer to the fire. "But I did hear how Lady Cassy came to find the jewel."

Cassy smiled a bit as she twirled a lock of Shippo's red hair on her finger.

"Lady Keade!" A village came into the hut with a worried look on his face. "There's a demon attacking the village."

"It must have sensed the Shikon jewel's return." Keade said as she carefully got up.

"Already?" Sango got and went to get her large boomerang. Kilala mewed as she went outside.

"Cassy. Stay here. You'll be safe this way." Miroku said as he grabbed his staff before running outside.

"Shippo. You stay with her and protect her okay?" Sango said as she went over to the door.

"Okay. I promise." He said as he hopped up onto Cassy's shoulder.

Sango nodded and went out the door as well.

"Stay safe child. It is best if ye stay out of sight." Keade said as she hobbled out the door.

She nodded but stood anyway to look out the window.

She couldn't see much but she could hear villagers running and screaming in fear.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." Cassy said as she heard what she guessed was the demon screaming in pain.

"You did?" Shippo looked at her confused.

"Yeah. Somewhat." She then headed for the door. "And if what I'm thinking is right, I can't stay here."

"What are you doing?" Shippo jumped down and stood in front of the door. "Sango, Miroku and Keade said to stay here."

"Yeah I know. But didn't they also tell _you_ to stay with me and protect me?" She asked as she smirked at him.

"Yes they did. And I'm not gonna let them down."

_He doesn't even sound scared. _She thought as she looked at him. _Has he grown up? He does seem kinda different from the anime._ "Look. Just come with me. If I stay here any longer, the demon is probably going to attack this hut to get to the jewel. And I have a gut feeling this is gonna happen."

Shippo whimpered for a second as he thought this over. After a few minutes, Cassy sighed and picked him up by his tail. "Look, we don't have all day. So I'm taking you with me whether you like it or not." She said as she held him in his arms. She then went out the door and started running.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get us killed!" Shippo yelled as he squirmed out of her arms and hoped up onto her shoulder again.

_This has to work. Inuyasha will sense that I'm in trouble and he'll wake up. But he won't be able to get free or even move because of the arrow in his chest._ She thought as she ran toward the rice fields that she had passed last night. _Inuyasha please wake up._

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango Miroku and Keade were fighting off a large serpent demon.

"_I sssssmell it! The power of the sssShikon jewel! Give it to me!"_ It hissed as it dodged Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"We have to defeat it before it finds out where Cassy is!" Miroku said as he used his staff to block a tail attack from coming down on him.

"I know! But that's proving to be difficult." Sango said as she caught her boomerang as it flew back to her. She was riding on Kilala in her saber cat form.

Keade shot an arrow at the demon and it just swatted it away.

The demon then froze and it flicked its tongue. _"There! The jewel! It'ssss mine!"_ it slithered pass all of them and starting following the scent of the jewel.

Keade noticed the way it was heading. "The demon is heading for the Forest of Inuyasha!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then thought the same thing.

"Cassy!"

* * *

Cassy was running for her life as she ran toward the forest. Shippo held onto her shoulder and looked behind him for any sign of the demon coming after them. He then noticed the serpent demon in the air and getting closer. "Cassy! It's coming!"

She looked over her other shoulder and let out a little scream of surprise. She then started to run faster. "It's a….good thing….i….took Track and Field…..in….high school."

"I'll ask what that means later. Just keep running!" Shippo said as he watched the demon getting even closer.

_Someone please help me!_ She thought as she was half way there to the forest and the half demon. She was preying to god that he was awake by now and wondering what was going on.

"_The jewel! The sssShikon jewel! It'ssss mine!"_ Said the demon as it caught up with her. _"GIVE IT TO ME WENCH!"_

"Like I'm gonna give this jewel to a piece of shit like you!" She yelled over her shoulder as she kept running.

_That almost sounded like something Inuyasha would have said._ Shippo thought as he looked at her. He then looked back at the demon and screamed. "Cassy! Jump!"

"Huh?" She looked behind her just in time to see that the demon was dive bombing right toward her. She screamed and jumped out of the way just in time right into the watery rice field.

Seeing that the demon was stunned from hitting the ground, she got up and started running again. It was a few minutes before the demon pulled itself out of the ground and shook its head. By then, she had made it to the edge of the forest and running up the small hill.

The demon saw this and hissed angrily. _"Come back here wench!"_

Cassy pushed away the branches as she made her way to the God Tree, which she could see in the distance. _Almost there._ She thought as she pushed a branch out of her way. "Is the demon following us Shippo?"

"I don't know. I think it's hiding from us." He said as he looked around them.

"Probably." She then caught her foot on a tree root and tripped into the clearing of where the God tree was.

She fell to the ground hard and Shippo rolled off her shoulder.

"Cassy? Are you alright?" He asked as he got up and went over to her.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She said as she carefully got up and dusted herself off.

"You don't look fine to me." Came a deep voice from in front of her.

She froze as she slowly looked up to stare at the half demon, wide awake and glaring at her.


	5. Released and Awakened

**Wow. i post this story about three days ago and i'm already getting reviews. Totally sweet.**

**Anyway. i won't be updating this story for the next week. And i have a very good reason. I'M GOING TO NEW ORLEANS FOR VACATION! WOOT! been wanting to go there since my fourth grade class did a real Mardi Gras (sp?) But i will be working on the story whenever i can while i'm there. Between have real Jamablia, crawdads, their famous donuts -i know how to say i just can't spell it- and lots of cajin food. **

**So anyway, i'll post a few chapters when i get back. See ya in a week everyone!**

* * *

"What are you staring at wench?" Inuyasha said as he glared at Cassy, sitting there on the ground.

She snapped and then glared back at him. "Who are you calling a wench?" She said as she stood.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Shippo cheered as he ran over to the half demon and jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Of course I'm awake you idiot! Now where's Kagome? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind" He said as he trying to move but all he could move was his head. "What the hell? Why can't I move?"

"Maybe it's because of that arrow in your chest." Cassy said as she went over to him and hoped up onto the root.

He looked down at the arrow and glared at it. "Damnit! She got me! That little wench! I'm so gonna get her now!"

"There's no time for that now!" Cassy said to get his attention. _Wow he really is self centered._ "There's a demon coming after us."

"Why the hell should I care?" He said as he went back to glaring at her.

"_Because sssshe hasss the sssShikon Jewel!"_

Cassy screamed as the serpent demon suddenly wrapped its slimey body around her and the tree. She was pinned against Inuyasha's chest, her face just inches from the arrow.

Inuyasha had let out a grunt after she was slammed into his chest. He then looked up at the demon. "What jewel? Kagome has it."

"No she doesn't." Cassy said as she leaned her head back to show that the jewel was around her neck and out of her shirt.

"How the hell did you get the jewel?" He exclaimed as he stared at it.

"_Who caressss how sssshe got it."_ The demon said as it made itself level with them. _"All I care about issss getting the jewel. And become all powerful."_

"Like we are going to give you that chance!"

The demon looked up in time for a large boomerang to hit it right in the head.

Cassy looked up and smiled as she saw Sango coming down on the large cat form of Kilala. "Sango!"

"Cassy!" Sango saw the girl being pinned to the tree by the demon's body. She then noticed something else. "Inuyasha? Are you awake?"

"YES! I'M AWAKE DAMNIT!" He yelled back at her.

Sango just rolled her eyes as Miroku came into the clearing.

"It's good to see you awake." He said as he soon had to defend himself from the demon attacking him.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now can someone get this arrow out of my chest?" He said as he tried to move again.

"We can't Inuyasha." Sango said as she readied her boomerang and threw it at the demon. "We don't have the power to release you."

"Then find Kagome and make her!"

"But she's not here." Miroku said as he ducked the demon's tail.

As they all yelled at each other and fought the demon, Cassy was struggling to move her arm. And for some odd reason, she believed that the jewel was vibrating on her chest. And she could feel an odd yet somehow comforting warmth awakening deep inside her.

"_Enough of your babbling!"_ The serpent hissed as he snapped at all of them. He then looked at Cassy with pure blood lust in his eyes. _"I care not for why the jewel hasss returned or that this pathetic half breed issss awake. All I want issss that jewel from the wench."_

Cassy's eye twitched from being called that name again and she started growling. No literally, she was actually growling deep in her throat as she struggled to get her arm loose. Her movement and growling made Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

She then glared up at the demon. "I don't know what the hell is going on." She said as she finally managed to free her arm. "But given the choice of either being crushed to death by this slime ball or hearing you yell in my ears. I choose neither."

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he saw her soon grip the arrow. "I don't smell a hint of priestess power on you."

"Like I really give a shit about that right now." She said as she looked up at him. "You want to die here while being pinned to a tree or do ya wanna to live?"

He was taken aback by the way she spoke to him.

Shippo, who had been silent on Inuyasha's shoulder this whole time, was defiantly sure that would have been something Inuyasha would have said.

"Well stupid? What's it gonna be?" Cassy said as she looked at him.

He snapped and then nodded. "Fine. Get this damn arrow out of me."

She nodded and started to try and yank the arrow out.

When the demon felt her moving, it growled. _"You are not going anywhere wench."_ It then made its body tighten more around her and the tree.

The demon's strength was amazing and terrifying. It was crushing her against Inuyasha, and practically crushing both their lungs, making it hard to breath. She cried out in pain as the pressure got worse.

"Cassy!" Sango tried to get over to the girl but the demon swatted her away.

It wasn't long before Cassy started to feel dizzy and placed her head on Inuyasha's chest.

_Don't give up. _Came a soft voice in her head. _You have to be strong._

_Who are you? What are you talking about?_ She thought she was imagining things when she heard that voice. Her eyes started to close as she started to black out. She could barely hear Inuyasha yelling at her.

_All will be told in time young priestess._ Came the voice again.

_Priestess? But I'm not a priestess._

_But you are Lady Cassidy. You hold the power that I once had many years ago. A power that has been locked away within the souls of your family for generations. It awakened only moments ago so you could save yourself and the half demon._

_A locked away power?_ Her mind was drifting as she listened to this voice in her head.

_Yes. For you to live, you must wish for the power to be awakened. For if you don't, then you will die._

She thought this over for a moment and then agreed. _Okay. Awaken this power so I can get out of this mess._

She didn't know why but she could sense that whoever was talking to her was smiling. _Very well._

* * *

"Hey wench! Wake up!" Inuyasha said as he watched Cassy slip into unconsciousness. "Wake up damn it!"

"_Finally!" _The demon said as it looked at the girl. _"Now the jewel came finally be mine!"_ He then rushed towards her with its mouth wide open, its sharp teeth ready to tear the girl apart to get to the jewel.

"DAMNIT WENCH WAKE UP!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at her.

A second before the demon had its sharp fangs on her, she opened her eyes and a powerful surge of pure energy came off her, making the demon back away.

"_What issss thissss power?"_ It said as it shook its head.

"Hey wench. What the hell are you doing?" the half demon said as he looked at her.

"My name isn't wench." She said as her hand gripped the arrow. "It's Cassidy Marianne Maverick!" She then pulled at the arrow and it shattered into dust.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt his body fully awaken and pulse with power. In one quick movement, he used his claws to slice the demon off of them.

Cassy stumbled and fell backward off the half demon and the tree root.

"Cassy!" Shippo landed beside her. "Are you okay?"

"A little winded but I'm good." She said as she sat up in time to see half the serpent coming toward her.

"_You little wench! The jewel will be mine!" _It hissed as it showed her its sharp fangs.

Her eye brow twitched. "I AM NOT A WENCH!" She held her hand up to shield herself.

The serpent hissed as she released a wave of energy from her hand. It cried out in pain as it washed over him.

"My turn!" Inuyasha said as he came flying over the demon. He did his legendary Iron Reaper Soul Steal attack on the demon and it cried out in pain as it evaporated.

Inuyasha landed in front of Cassy and just stood there.

She just stared up at him, stunned. _This really is for real? Isn't it?_

"Cassy!" Sango and Miroku came running over to her.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked as he helped her to stand.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked as she looked at the girl.

Inuyasha huffed and looked away.

Cassy looked at Inuyasha and then looked down at her hands. It was very faint, but her hands were glowing a pale purple color. "I'm not really sure. But I think I just awaken an old family secret."


	6. Going Home

**I'm back everyone! and New Orleans was a blast. wish i could stay there dispite the humidity. I even got myself a genuine fedora hat! and for those of you who don't know what a fedora is, think Indiana Jones. the hat he has is a fedora.**

**Anyway. enough about my vacation. you readers want to read my story right? well here it is! enjoy everyone. **

* * *

Chapter 6

They had all gone back to the village with Inuyasha following them. Cassy couldn't stop looking at her hand, even though it had stopped glowing. They were now in Keade's hut and were listening to what had just happened. Keade, who did not follow them to the forest, was now making something for lunch as she listened to the conversation.

"So you heard this voice and then what?" Sango asked as she stroked the tiny Kilala that was in her lap.

"I don't know. This voice was telling me that there was this power locked away inside of me. A power that been in my family for generations." She explained as she stared at the fire. "It then asked if I wanted these powers or be crushed with Inuyasha and die. Pretty obvious what I choose."

"From the way ye described it. Ye have the powers of a priestess. And ye may be a powerful one at that." Keade said as she stirred the stew in the pot.

"And this power seems stronger than that of Lady Kikyo." Miroku said as he focused on how strong Cassy's powers were.

Inuyasha growled softly and everyone looked at him. "That's great and all but WHERE. IS. KAGOME!"

"I told you her family sold the shrine and my dad brought the…." She stood when she mentioned her dad. "Oh no. He's got to be worried out of his mind about me disappearing like I have. I've gotta go back home." She said as she stood.

"Take Kilala. She'll get you there a whole lot faster than running." Sango said as she patted the little cat.

"Thank so much Sango." She said as she smiled at her.

Kilala mewed and got off of Sango's lap and went over to Cassy.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." She said as she and the cat went outside.

Cassy backed away a bit as little kitten transformed into a saber cat in a ball of flames. She then got on the cat and took off into the air.

She was stunned as she flew on Kilala. _This is INCREDIBLE!_ She thought as she smiled the whole way.

Sango was right; Kilala got her to the well in only a few minutes. "Thanks Kilala. I should be back soon." She said as she got off the cat and hugged her. "By the way. That was awesome!" She said before she headed toward the well.

The cat roared happily at the compliment as she watched the odd girl jump into the well.

Kilala was about to head back to the village when she saw a red blur run past her. She groaned, knowing it was the half demon going after the girl. If anyone was able to read her thoughts, they would be hearing her calling him a,

_Stupid moron._

_

* * *

_

"Where could she be?" Mr. Maverick asked out loud as he paced in front of the sofa where the twins were sitting and watching him.

"Maybe she's just hiding somewhere?" Zeek asked as he looked at his father.

"She's 21 Zeek! Why would she want to hide?"

"You do know that she wasn't all for moving here right?" Nikki asked as she looked up from her DS.

"I know. I know." He said as he flopped onto the chair next to the sofa. "Your mother had a full out war with her about the move."

"Well maybe she ran away?" Zeek said as he sat up on the sofa.

"To where? There's nowhere to go that she knows about here." He said as he looked at his son.

Just then the door could be heard opening and closing and footsteps coming to the living room. "I'm home!"

"Cassidy Marianne Maverick!" her father yelled as he got up and went over to her.

She froze as she noticed her father. "Yes dad?"

He then wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened to you."

"Dad. I'm sorry." She just stood there and let him hold her. She had a feeling he was going to do this. He was the kind of guy who would go nuts over a bruise on her arm or something.

"Honey where have you been all day? I came to wake you up for breakfast and you were gone." He said as he pulled away and looked at her.

"It's kind of a long story." She said as she looked at him.

"Is it now?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice echoed in the house as Cassy's eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh no. Don't tell me he followed me home." She moaned as she looked out into the hallway.

"Cassy? Who was that?" Nikki asked as she looked at her sister.

Both the twins then gasped as they watched the half demon walk into the hallway, looking very pissed off.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Cassy said as she stared at him.

"What does it look like?" He said as he looked at her. "I'm looking for that wench."

"I told you she doesn't live here anymore!" She yelled back at him. "She moved away. Far away. Probably to get away from you and whatever it was that you did to her that caused you to be pinned to the God Tree again!"

"Then why do I still smell her scent here!"

"Maybe because it hasn't faded away yet!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the house jumped as her father yelled to get them to stop arguing. Even Inuyasha stayed quiet as he looked at the man.

Her father then sighed and looked at the half demon. "I don't know who you are but my daughter is right. The Higurashi family moved to the country for the grand father's medical reasons. I bought this shrine soon after being transferred here from America. I'm afraid this Kagome you are looking for is no longer here."

Inuyasha stood there for a moment and then his shoulders dropped. "So she's really gone."

"I'm afraid so mister….?"

"His name is Inuyasha." Cassy said as she looked at how sad the half demon looked.

The twins jaws dropped at hearing the name and Nikki's DS dropped to the floor.

"That can't be his name. Inuyasha is a fictional cartoon character in that comic book you like so much." Her father said as he looked at the young man. "And there's no way those ears can be real."

Inuyasha looked up and started growling. Cassy had to stand in front of him to keep him from attacking her father.

"No dad. This is really Inuyasha. And yes those are actually dog ears."

"Cassy…."

"Dad look!" She gave Inuyasha an apologetic look as she went beside him and moved his hair away from the side of his face.

Her father gasped as he saw that the boy in front of him had no ears on the side of his head.

She then tugged on Inuyasha's ear a bit to show that they were really real. Inuyasha even let out a yelp at them being pulled.

"Sorry." She said softly as she quickly released the ear.

He rubbed his ear as he looked at her and then over at his father.

"This just isn't possible!" her father said as he stared at the half demon before him.

"Yeah that's what I thought at first." Cassy said as she sighed and crossed her arms. "But this is really him dad. Not sure how it happened though."

The twins were still staring at Inuyasha, now with huge smiles on their faces.

"This is so COOL!" Zeek said as he jumped off the sofa and went over to Inuyasha. "He's actually here! In person!"

"Of course I'm here in person!" he said as he looked down at the little boy.

"But he's a cartoon!" Her father said. It still wasn't getting through to him.

"Dad just touch his ears if you don't believe me." Cassy said as she went over to the sofa and sat down.

Slowly but surely, Mr. Maverick made his way over to Inuyasha.

Knowing that Cassy was only trying to prove to her father that he was real, Inuyasha stayed where he was as her father got closer and reached out toward one of his ears. He growled softly at the man touched his ear and rubbed it softly.

He was surprised. "He really is real."

"I told you." Cassy said as she looked at her nails.

"But how is this possible?" He asked as he started to observe the half demon before him.

"Beats me. The well just decided to wake up yesterday and took me to the feudal era."

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Inuyasha said as he glared at the man looking him over.

"Oh. Sorry." Mr. Maverick stopped looking Inuyasha over and backed away.

"Hey Inuyasha." Zeek asked as he looked up at the half demon. "Where's your sword?"

Cassy sat up immediately and looked at Inuyasha.

Zeek was right. There was no ancient looking dull sword on Inuyasha's left hip.

"How should I know? I just woke up." He said as he looked at the boy.

"Just woke up?" Nikki asked as she got off the sofa to pick up her fallen DS. "As in you got pinned to the God Tree 50 years ago by Kikyo because she believed you hated her?"

"What? No. And how did you know about that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the girl.

"The whole world knows about you Inuyasha." Nikki said as she looked up at him. "Course this is only because you are a cartoon character."

"What the hell is a cartoon?" He said as he glared at the girl.

Cassy sighed as she watched them. _This is the beginning of a very weird adventure. I just know it._


	7. Events of the Past

Chapter 7

The next day, the rest of the furniture arrived. This included the beds which Cassy was so happy for. As much as she loved her bright red sleeping bag, she loved her bed more. Course her bed wouldn't be in her room for a few more days, since she was still going to paint the walls.

She was now in her room, standing on a ladder, covering the pink walls in white paint while Inuyasha sat on the floor watching her.

He could barely smell Kagome's scent in the room. It was now being over powered by the scent coming off of Cassy and the fumes from the fresh paint. For some reason she smells like spiced roses and vanilla to him.

He was also trying to figure out what could have happened to his Tetsusaiga. Because the last time he could remember, it was on him when he was shot with the arrow and fell asleep again for god knows how long this time. He was going to have to ask Sango and Miroku how long he had been asleep and where his sword was when he returned.

"So what are ya gonna paint on Kagome's old walls?" He finally asked as he looked up at her.

"Well, three of the walls are going to be painted to look like the ocean. While the fourth will be a painting of a beach with my favorite anime characters on it." She said as she leaned back carefully to paint the ceiling. "There's a sketch book with my design plan in the closet if you want to look at it."

He got up and went over to the closet where he had helped her put the things she had on the floor away before she started painting. He found the sketch book on the box and picked it up. "Is this it?" he asked as he held it up to show her.

She looked over her shoulder, because her back was facing him, and nodded. "Yep. That's it." She said as she loaded up the roller with more paint and continued to cover the pink.

Inuyasha sat down in the spot he was a second ago and looked through the book. He had to admit, she was really good. Most of the drawings were of scenery, like forests, lakes, and a few animals. But as he got further into the book, he stopped.

There, on the page, in black and white, was a picture of him. It looked like he was coming down on something and with Tetsusaiga in his hand. He looked so fierce and menacing. He turned the page and there was another picture of him, standing there with the sword fang over his shoulder and with a smirk on his face.

There were several more pictures of him in the book before he found the sketches of how she wanted to paint the walls. "You drew all of these?"

"Yeah. I mostly draw when I'm bored though." She said as she made the roller get the last of the pink above the fan.

Inuyasha looked up and was surprised the she had painted the room white so quickly.

Cassy jumped off the ladder and wiped her forehead as she smiled proudly. "Now I've just got to let it dry for a while."

He admitted to himself, again, that he did kind of hate seeing the pink after a while, but he never mentioned it to Kagome during the time he had coming over from the feudal era.

She took the roller and the paint tray and left her room so that the paint could dry. Inuyasha followed her with the sketchbook in hand. "So what else do you know about me from this cartoons your brother and sister told me about?"

The twins had explained everything to him about cartoons and how they knew so much about him. They even showed him the DVDs, magazines and books based on the show. As much as it freaked him out, he kind of liked the fact that he was famous.

"I know that you tend to be a jerk." She said as they headed downstairs. "And kind of arrogant too."

"I am not!" He said flat out as he glared at the back of her head.

_I wonder if Keade still has the rosary._ She thought as she ignored that comment.

She soon reached the kitchen and put the tray and roller into the sink and let it soak in paint thinner so that it would be clean. "I'm gonna get some clean cloths on and then we'll head back to the Feudal Era okay."

"Yeah whatever." He said as he went over to the sofa and set down on it.

Cassy shrugged and went back upstairs to change. She opened the window to let some fresh air in and then changed into some clean cloths.

She put on a pair of black pants, a long sleeve red shirt, and grabbed her warmest black jacket to keep her warm at night. She put on her comfy boots again and headed downstairs again. She wrote a note for her father for when he came back from the store with the twins, saying that she was in the feudal era and was probably gonna be there for a while.

She tapped it to the refrigerator and then went to the living room where Inuyasha was. "Ready?"

He looked up from the sketchbook and just looked at her. "You sure like black and red don't you?"

She just shrugged. "Somewhat."

"Well let's go already. The sooner we find my Tetsusaiga the better." He said as he got up and ran for the door.

"And maybe we can find out how long you were pinned to the tree too." She said as she followed him.

* * *

"So ye came back to find the Tetsusaiga?" Keade asked as she picked some fresh herbs. Inuyasha was sitting on the fence while Cassy leaned against it. They had found her in the fields as they walked toward her hut.

"Yeah. Last time I saw it, it was still on my hip." Inuyasha said as he scratched his ear.

"Sango and Miroku took it and hid it somewhere safe so that your brother Lord Sesshomaru could not get it. Should he ever hear of your being pinned to the tree again and be wanting it." The old priestess said as she continued to pick some herbs before her.

"Half brother." He mumbled quietly to himself.

"And are they still here?" Cassy asked as she watched the old woman.

"Aye. They be around the village somewhere I am sure."

At hearing that, Inuyasha went running off to find the demon slayer and the monk.

Cassy sighed as she watched him go. "Always so impulsive."

"Inuyasha has always been like that Lady Cassy." Keade said as she stood with a basket full of fresh herbs. "But ye seem to be wanting something else."

"Hmm? Oh yes. I wanted to ask you something." Cassy said as she looked at Keade. "I wanted to ask you how long Inuyasha was pinned to the tree this time."

"Aye. I can understand." She said as she led the way back to her hut. "Inuyasha was pinned to the Scared God Tree for only five years this time."

"Wow." Cassy said softly as she looked at the ground. "What did he do to end up pinned to the tree?"

"I do not know. Lady Kagome came back one day in fury at Inuyasha. For all I could tell, she caught him with my sister Kikyo again. Even after saying that he would never betray Kagome."

"So he finally realized his love for Kagome?" Cassy said as she kicked a pebble.

"Aye he did. But sister Kikyo intervened and broke that promise and Lady Kagome's heart." Keade said as she pushed the door cover out of the way and let Cassy enter first. "And thus Inuyasha ended up pinned to the tree."

Cassy thought about it for a moment and then sighed. "Yeah. I guess I can see how heart breaking it was for Kagome. To see the one who promised to be with you forever go behind your back and make out with another woman. I'd probably do the same thing." She said as she took a seat by the fire pit.

"Ye sound as if this has happened to yourself before." Keade said as she took a seat on the other side of the pit.

"Kinda." She said softly. "This one guy I was going out with promised that he would never do anything to hurt me." She said as she played with the ends of her jacket. "He broke up with me a few months later. Said something serious came up and he didn't want me involved. Found out a few weeks later that he was dumping me to be with someone else."

"I am sorry to hear that." Keade said as she started a fire.

"Yeah well…..i'm fine. His loss." She said as she leaned back to lie on the floor. "He was a jerk to me anyway."

Keade nodded and said nothing. She could sense that Cassy was rather hurt and upset still about the man lying to her.

It was a few minutes later when she finally sat up again. "There's something else I wanted to ask you."

"And what be that?"

"Did you or Kagome take off Inuyasha's rosary? And if so, do you still have them?" She asked as she looked at the old priestess curiously.

"Aye. That I do." She carefully got up and went over to a chest in the back of the hut. "Lady Kagome removed the Beads of Subjection and gave them to me. Before she left us for good, she told me that she did not want anything to remind her of Inuyasha. She also wanted to leave the Shikon Jewel with me but I insisted that she keep it. So the demons could not find it and so that she may remember the rest of us."

"Yeah well. Looks like she left it behind when she moved." She said as she took out the jewel from under her shirt.

"That she did it seems." Keade soon came back to sit by the fire with the familiar black bead and fang rosary. "Here ye are." She said as she handed the necklace to Cassy. "But why do ye want it?"

"Just in case I need it to subdue Inuyasha if he does anything stupid." She said as she held the rosary in her hands. "How do I make it work?"

Keade chuckled. "All ye need to do is focus your priestess energy onto the beads and then repeat Inuyasha's name in your head three times. Once the rosary is on him, think of a word to subdue him."

"That's it?" Cassy asked as she looked at her.

Keade nodded. "That is all."

Cassy soon smirked and placed the rosary into the secret pocket inside her jacket.

She was lucky that she hide it in time, because a second later, Inuyasha came running in a second later.

"There you are!" Inuyasha said as he went over to Cassy.

"Been looking for me have you?" Cassy said as she glanced up at him.

"Well duh! Sango and Miroku are gonna take us to where they hid Tetsusaiga." He said as he crossed his arms. "So get up and lets go."

Cassy sighed and stood. "Guess I'll see you later Keade." She said as she headed for the door.

Keade nodded. "Aye child. Be safe out there. There may be demons about looking for the jewel now that it's back."

She nodded and soon left the hut with Inuyasha close behind her.


	8. Cave of Beginnings

Chapter 8

Cassy believed she was in heaven. She was riding on Inuyasha's back as he jumped and flew through the air, catching up to Sango and Miroku on Kilala. Shippo was on her shoulder and he was smirking at the smile on Cassy's face.

"So where'd ya hide my sword?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped into the air again.

"It's in Midoriko's cave." Sango said as she looked at him. "We thought it would be the perfect place since only those with no intention of doing evil can enter."

_Midoriko's cave? _She thought as she looked at the demon slayer. _Oh yeah. That's where everything with the Shikon Jewel started. I guess the cave is a good place to hide the Tetsusaiga since the only way one can use it is to protect humanity._ She then looked at Inuyasha. She then shook her head to rid the thought that was forming in her head. _No. I don't even want to think about that._

"What are ya shaking your head for wench?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her.

"It's none of your business." She said as she looked at him annoyed. "And stop calling me 'wench' dog face! My name is Cassy." _Oh I am so putting the rosary on him. Maybe I'll use 'stupid idiot' to subdue him._

Shippo just sighed and shook his head at them. _These two fight worst then when Kagome was still here._

It took them a few hours to reach Sango's village. Cassy was surprised that the demon slayer's village was so close, even if they did just travel quickly to get there.

They walked under the propped out gate and went to what Cassy believed was Sango's house.

"Why did we stop here? I want Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha whined as he watched Cassy sit on the small porch.

"Awww. Is someone having separation anxiety?" Cassy mocked him by while giving him her cutest pouty face.

Inuyasha blinked and stared at her. "What the hell does that mean?"

Cassy sighed and shook her head. "Shippo was right. You really are clueless."

"Told ya." Said the fox demon as he giggled with Cassy.

Inuyasha just glared at them.

"We'll head down to the cave tonight. Since Inuyasha wants his sword so much." Miroku said as he came to the hut with an arm load of logs for a fire.

"Besides. You need to calm down." Sango said as she came out of the hut. "The barrier might not let you in if your this stressed out "

Inuyasha huffed and sat on the porch next to Cassy, grumbling something to himself.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was pass sundown and the group was making their way to the cave.

Cassy was actually pretty excited to be seen the remains of Midoriko in person. Sure she saw it in the anime and the manga, but seeing it in person was going to be so much better.

Sango held up the touch more as they followed the path down to the cave. Miroku was right behind her with Inuyasha, Shippo and Cassy close by.

"Well. Here it is." Sango said as they stopped before a large cave opening.

Cassy was shaking slightly as she stared at the opening.

"Cassy?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.

"Hmm?" She looked at him in confusion.

"The Shikon Jewel." He said as he pointed at her chest. "It's glowing through your shirt."

She looked down and her eyes went wide. The pink glow really was coming through the fabric of her red shirt. "Why it is doing this?" She asked as she took the jewel out to look at it.

"I don't know." Sango said as she came up to her. "I've never seen it do that before."

Kilala mewed up at Cassy and pawed at her leg.

She looked down at the cat demon. "What is it Kilala?"

"She says that it did that once before when she and Myoga came down so he could see Midoriko." Shippo translated as he sat on Cassy's shoulder. "She's also worried that something bad is going to happen now that the jewel is whole."

Kilala mewed again and nodded to what Shippo was saying.

"Well. We'll just have to be careful then." She said as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's go then! I want my sword!" Inuyasha said as he went pass them all and up to the cave.

Cassy watched as he slowly came up to the opening and reached out his hand.

She then remembered that the first time he came up to the cave, the barrier sent him flying over the trees.

She watched as the barrier let off a spark when his claw made contact with it and then saw that it relaxed. He then walked forward and into the cave. She and the others then followed close behind him.

It was really dark in the cave. But since Cassy still had the jewel out, the bright glowing light provided enough light to see where they were going. She gasped as they came upon the cavern inside.

It was even more impressive in person. The remains almost looked crystallized and seemed to glow from the moonlight that came from a hole in the ceiling.

What was even more impressive was the demon facing upward with the sleeping priestess in its jaws. Or at least that's what it looked like to Cassy.

"Found it!" Inuyasha said as he found the Tetsusaiga lying on the remains. He picked it up and placed it in his belt. He then smirked at the sword as he looked at it.

_Guess he feels better now._ Cassy thought as she looked at him. She then looked back up at Midoriko.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the priestess. "You guys what to know something weird?"

"What is it Cassy?" Miroku asked as he came up beside her.

"Midoriko almost looks like my grandmother when she was young." She remembered the time she was at her grandmother's house and had found the photo album and yearbooks from her grandmother's school days.

"I don't think it's possible Cassy." Sango said as she too went over to the girl. "Midoriko's soul was trapped within the Shikon jewel when it was formed."

"Yeah I know. Grams didn't have the mark on her forehead. But she had the same face." She said as she looked at the demon slayer. "Grams told me that our family immigrated from Japan when her great grandmother was only 8 months pregnant with the next descendent of the family. And she told me that the family was a descendent of a very powerful priestess from the Feudal Era. But the priestess died while trying to save the village from some demons. But she had given birth to a daughter before she had gone to save the village." She then looked back at Midoriko. "My mom's side of the family has always been blessed with girls throughout the generations. The first born is always a girl. After that, who knows. My little brother is the only know boy in the family line."

"I never heard of Midoriko having a daughter." Miroku said as he looked up at the priestess.

"Even if she did, she would have had to keep the baby secret." Sango said. "Having a baby would have dishonored her and made her impure to be a priestess."

"I suppose she then went into battle to protect her daughter by sacrificing herself." Shippo said as he looked at Cassy.

"You know. Now that I look at it. Cassy kind of looks like Midoriko too." Sango said as she studied Cassy's face.

"_That's because she does."_

Cassy gasped as she looked around. "That voice! It's the same one I heard when that serpent demon was crushing me against Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stilled but placed a hand on Tetsusaiga. "Who are you?"

Everyone then stared as the Shikon jewel started glowing brighter and brighter. A ghostly form then came out of the jewel.

The light then faded and everyone gasped as they saw the ghostly form of Priestess Midoriko before them. _"I am the Priestess Midoriko. You're ancestor Lady Cassidy."_

"It's….uhh…..It's Cassy. Actually." She muttered as she stared at the woman before her.

"Lady Midoriko. Why are you here?" Miroku asked as he bowed to her.

"_I have come for Lady Cassidy." _She said as she smiled at her descendant.

"What is it?" Cassy said as she decided to get over the fact that she was going to be called by her full name.

"_There was a reason for why the Shikon no Tama was still at the Higurashi Shrine."_ She said as she became level with Cassy. _"For insistence, it would not leave the grounds. So Lady Kagome had to leave the jewel on the grounds."_

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the mention of Kagome's name. Shippo was the only one that noticed and guessed that the half demon was still hurt from being rejected by another girl.

"_And there is a great destiny ahead of you."_ Midoriko continued as she looked at Cassy. _"One that will require you to push yourself beyond your limits. And will test you on how well you know your powers."_

"But I don't know anything about them!" She said as she looked at the spirit confused. "I've only had it on me for a few days. And my powers were only just awakened yesterday."

"_Over time, you will learn how control your powers. And during that time, a new threat to Feudal Japan will rise. He will come after you and the jewel, trying to take hold of your powers for himself. You must defeat him, or the time you call home will never exist."_

Cassy stared at the spirit with wide eyes. She stumbled backwards until she lost her footing and fell onto her butt.

Everyone was looking at her with concern as her mind went reeling. _Mom…Dad…the twerps…my whole entire family…Will be gone if I don't do something? And me? Will I disappear too? After just having met the half demon of my dreams?_ "No."

Midoriko looked at the girl confused. _"No what Lady Cassidy?"_

"I'm not going to let that happen." She said as she stared at the ground. "I'm not going to let all of history be rewritten to whatever it's going to be if I don't do something." She then looked up at Midoriko. "I'm not going to let my mom, dad, and the twerps fade into history and become something else."

Midoriko smiled softly and nodded. _"Very well. And you will not be alone. Your new friends will aid you. But you must be armed."_

"Armed? You mean like with a weapon?" Cassy asked as she was suddenly on her feet.

Midoriko just nodded.

"But I don't know how to hold a weapon! Sure I collect swords but I can't fight with them! They're just for show!" She said as she recalled all the swords she had back home.

"_There is but one sword that will listen to you and grant you protection. Its spirit has been waiting a long time for its master."_

"You mean out of the 30 something that I own?"

"You have over 30 swords?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah. A few katanas, few broadswords, some replica movie and anime swords and some swords that just looked interesting." She said as she counted off some of the many blades she had. She then looked back at Midoriko. "But how will I know which one is this powerful sword."

"_When you are near, it will glow with the same power that you posses. Only then will it awaken."_ Her image then stated to fade.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cassy was starting to get worried as she watched Midoriko fading.

"_My time outside the jewel is apparently limited. I must return to the jewel."_

"But what if I need to contact you again?" She asked as she watched the ghost suddenly turn into a small ball of white light.

"_I am always with you."_ Came Midoriko's voice as the ball of light floated turned the Shikon jewel. _"For I am in the Shikon Jewel. And you can reach me in your dreams."_ The light then absorbed into the jewel and faded, making the jewel glow faintly before returning to its normal shine.

Cassy sighed as she looked at everyone. She then smirked. "Don't know about you guys but I think things just got more exciting."


	9. Clay Pot BITCH!

**I'M BACK! Sorry it's been so long since i updated. had one hell of a writers block. A reinforced, concrete filled, steel plated wall blocking my insperation. But i got it back this last week and it's been so good...I WROTE UP TO 40 SOMETHING CHAPTERS! -faints- no lie. i'm up to 40 chapters with this story with a good twist on the end. Got the idea for the end from watching the Final Act of Inuyasha. NARAKU AND THE CLAY POT ARE DEAD! WOOT!**

**Anyway. I no longer wish to keep you, my fabulous readers waiting. So without furth ado...ON WITH THE STORY! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Cassy was walking with a smile on her face as they traveled back to Keade's village. To her, life had become more exciting since the well had decided to open up.

She was with Inuyasha, her all time favorite anime guy. She had priestess powers that supposedly rivaled that of Kikyo's. They had yet to find out because the clay pot hadn't shown herself yet. And she had a powerful sword waiting for her at home.

_Half the swords should be at the shrine by now. _She thought as she looked up at the clouds while sitting on the pink balloon that was Shippo with Inuyasha sitting beside her. _I wonder if it's the Tetsusaiga replica sword? Or even the Tokijin replica? I'll be damned to hell if it's the Frostmorne from Warcraft. But then it probably isn't the Frostmorne since it's a dark blade that brings death and chaos. Not very 'priestess' worthy now that I think about it._

She was still rambling in her thoughts when they had reached the village. She had practically gone through every one of her blades, sorting out which ones were probably worthy of being a priestess weapon. She had only sorted out about 10 of her 30 blades when she walked into the hut.

"Lady Cassy! Ye have returned." Keade said as she looked up from the fire pit, stirring some stew in a pot.

She smiled. "Yeah. Inuyasha's got his sword so he's happy now." She said as she sat next to the old priestess. "And something else happened to." She then explained everything that had happened once Midoriko's ghost came before them. It took about half an hour to explain it all.

Keade nodded. "Aye child. Midoriko's daughter is indeed in ye veins. For I have seen the Cave of Beginnings. Ye do have the priestess's looks. And ye have her powers. There is no doubt that ye are her reincarnation."

She sighed and then looked up at the ceiling.

She had been training herself a bit on focusing on someone's aura. Something she started once the group had gotten back to Sango's village.

Right now she was focusing on Inuyasha's aura. From what she can tell, he was up at the little shrine at the top of the steps. She could even see his aura as she closed her eyes. It was red, just like his robes.

It was odd having this power. With her eyes closed, she could fully see Inuyasha's red form. Every else, like the trees, the shrine house and the grave marker before it looked like ghosts, white forms that took the form of the scenery.

She watched as Inuyasha stood before the marker, looking down at it sadly.

_He still misses the clay pot. _She thought as she kept focusing and relaxed.

Then something odd happened. Someone with a blue aura walked out from behind the ghostly white trees. She walked up to Inuyasha, who had jumped in surprise. But the strange thing was, the blue form looked familiar to Cassy. It wasn't until the form turned to the side that she woke up from her trace, gasping in shock. "Kikyo!"

Keade jumped. "Kikyo?"

"She's here!" She said as she got up and hurried to the door. "And I bet she's planning to take Inuyasha to hell with her now that Kagome isn't here!"

Keade, sensing the danger, quickly got up and grabbed her bow and quiver. "Wait for me child. Ye have no way to protect yourself if my sister plans to attack us."

"Don't worry about me. But I've got to hurry before Inuyasha does something stupid!" She then took off running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kikyo was smiled at Inuyasha evilly. "My incarnation is gone now. You have nothing holding you back." She said as she spoke in a way that was hypnotizing him with a spell.

"No one…..holding me back." His eyes were dulled over as the spell took its effect on him. In the back of his mind, his inner demon was yelling at him to wake up. Because for some seriously bizarre reason, it had become infatuated with Cassy and how much it reminded him of his more half demon side.

_**Wake up you moron! What are you thinking? Of course you have something to stay alive for! It may be miniscule but you are falling for Cassy! You have to wake up so you can protect her and the Shikon Jewel! WAKE UP!**_

The real Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was too deep into the spell to make sense of anything.

"Come with me Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she slowly came forward and placed her arms onto his shoulders. "Come with me into hell. Just like you promised."

"Just like…..i…..promised." He repeated softly as he just stood there.

The ground beneath them then started to open up, leaving only a small platform of rock for them to stand on.

"Yes Inuyasha. Just like you promised. And you'll never have to see those loser friends of yours again." She laughed darkly as she hugged Inuyasha and held him close to her as the platform started to lower.

"My…..friends?"

_**YES YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE FRIENDS! SANGO, MIRIKO, SHIPPO, KEADE, KOGA even though he's not much of a friend but who cares right now. AND DON"T FORGET ABOUT CASSY! THE GIRL THAT RELEASED YOU FROM THE TREE AFTER BEING PINNED TO IT FOR FIVE YEARS THIS TIME!**_

It took a moment but his mind was finally starting to wake up from the spell. _Cassy?_

"Inuyasha! NO!" Cassy screamed as she soon came to the top of the stairs to see the both the half demon and the dead priestess were about a fourth of the way into the hole.

Kikyo smirked at seeing the girl. "You're too late new holder of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha is under my spell and he's coming to hell with me. Just like he promised me years ago."

Cassy glared darkly at the evil priestess. "THERE NO WAY I'M LETTING A CLAY POT BITCH TAKE INUYASHA!" She then clenched her fist as it started to glow brightly with her purple colored power.

_Cassy? _He groaned as he slowly started to come to. His eyes were half open and all he could see was Kikyo's black hair. But his hearing still worked and he could hear her cussing at Kikyo.

_**She's right there you moron! She's trying to save you from Kikyo! Who is trying to take you to hell dumbass!**_

_Kikyo is…..oh no. _His mind finally realized went was going on. _I have to wake up. I have to get away from Kikyo before she drags me to hell!_ He tired to move but his body wasn't responding since it was still under the spell. _I can't move! _He then tried to speak but no sound came out. In fact, not even his jaw moved. _Oh shit! Cassy do something! I can't do anything._

As if by some miracle that she heard him, Cassy came running up to the hole. She then reached out and grabbed Inuyasha but the collar of his hoarie. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP! YOU"VE GOT TO WAKE UP!"

_I'm trying wench!_ He was trying but it felt like his body was paralyzed. _Damnit! What kind of spell is this!_

"No! You're not taking him from me!" Kikyo yelled as she placed her hand on Cassy's and let her powers electrify the girl.

Cassy screamed out in pain from the sudden shock coming up her arm. She then focused and tried to push Kikyo's power back. "I'm not letting you take him to hell bitch!" She then copied the moved and shock Kikyo back.

Kikyo screamed out even louder. Apparently Cassy's power was stronger then Kikyo's. For as she pulled back her hand, she noticed she had a red burn mark on her palm. "I'm taking him! He promised and he's keeping his word!" She then wrapped her arms around the half demon tightly and made the platform sink faster.

"NO! INUYASHA!" She quickly grabbed onto his hair before he could get out of her reach. "INUYASHA PLEASE! WAKE UP! YOU CAN"T LET HER TAKE YOU TO HELL!"

When she looked at him, she noticed he wasn't moving at all. _There has to be something I can do to snap him out of the trance! But how?_

She stared at him, looking for a way to wake him, when she noticed his left ear twitch.

If he had any feeling in him, it was his ears. And right now he was doing everything he could to make his ear twitch in hopes that it would give Cassy an idea.

It took until she was literally on her stomach, laying on the edge of the hole, holding onto his hair in a death grip from how low the platform was, until she figured it out.

She wrapped his hair around one hand and then pulled with everything she had to make him come closer to her. With the other hand, she reached out to try and grab the twitching ear. _Just a little further!_

It was about now that Keade had come up the long staircase and gasped at what she was seeing. "Sister?"

"Cassy!" Sango flew down to Cassy on Kilala and jumped beside her.

Cassy was surprised to see her in her demon slayer outfit. _Damn she changes fast._

The hole was apparently letting off so much energy that Sango could tell there was something wrong. The demon slayer grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair and helped Cassy pull him back up. "I've got him Cassy."

"He's needs to be closer!" She said as she continued to reach out for his ear. "I need to reach his ear. I think he's trying to tell me to pull it so the sudden pain can shock him out of the spell he's under."

Sango nodded. "I hope you're right Cassy."

"I am right. Pain is the only proven thing to shock someone out of a trance."

"The both of you are not taking my Inuyasha!" Kikyo said as she glared at them.

"Inuyasha isn't yours!" Cassy said as she was finally able to grab Inuyasha's twitching ear. "Inuyasha! If you can hear me! I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!" She then yanked as hard as she could, hoping it would bring enough pain to shock him out of the trance.

It took only a second for the pain to ripple down his neck and spine, shocking him out of the trance and screaming bloody murder.

Kikyo pushed the half demon away as he screamed, swearing that he had busted her ear drums. She then summoned her spirit collectors and took off into the air. "I will have you Inuyasha! I will make sure you keep your promise and take you to hell with me!"

Inuyasha reached up with one hand and grabbed Cassy's free hand. The other hand went to rubbing his sore ear. "FORGET IT KIKYO! I'M NOT GOING TO HELL WITH YOU ANYMORE! WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO GO THERE WITH SOMEONE WHO'S GOING TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Cassy smiled as she looked at Inuyasha, having a tight grip on his hand. She then looked up and glared at Kikyo. "Go away you dead clay pot! You aren't wanted here anymore!"

She glared back at the new foreign girl. "Fine! But I'll be back when you least expect it and take Inuyasha! Weather he likes it or not!" She then took off into the air again, disappearing into the distance.

Sango sighed as she watched the priestess fly away. She then looked down at the half demon and gasped. "Oh god!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the demon slayer.

"We have to get you out of there!" She said as she released his hair with one hand and held it out to him. "The hole is closing up!"

Cassy looked below Inuyasha and gasped. Sango was right. The rocky platform and the fallen rocks were coming back up to close up the hole and fast. "Inuyasha hurry!"

He nodded and grabbed Sango's hand.

The girls then got to their knees and pulled. Inuyasha had nothing to push his feet off of to help them get him out of there.

Cassy pulled him up with all her might. The muscles in her arms were screaming for her to stop but she didn't want to. She didn't want to let him go at all.

The girls did one good heave and managed to get him up to his chest out of the hole. He then released Sango's hand and dug his claws into the ground. He then released Cassy's hand and tried to claw his way out of the hole.

The moment her hands were free, Cassy fell to her knees beside the hole again and reach out to grab his belt. She quickly grabbed and pulled Tetsusaiga out of his belt so that they wouldn't lose it. "Sango! Take Tetsusaiga!"

Sango nodded and quickly took the sword of the fang and placed it far enough away from the hole to that they wouldn't lose it. She then ran back over and helped Cassy pull Inuyasha up by also grabbing his belt.

Cassy could now see why they were having a hard time pulling him out of the hole. The air currents were strong and were trying to pull his body in. There were also show shadowy looking arms on his legs that were also trying to pull him back in.

_Demons of hell! That what those things have to be!_ She thought as she grabbed his belt with both hands now.

Miroku finally showed up with Shippo on his shoulder. "Guys! Hold on!" He dropped his staff and ran over to the three. He grabbed Inuyasha's hands and helped pull him out.

"Almost…there." Cassy muttered as she tried to lift Inuyasha out by his belt.

"Cassy!" Inuyasha said as he tried to look at her over his shoulder. "Remind me to thank you if I get out of this alive."

She smiled. _Wow. Am I really going to be the first person he thanks for saving his hide?_ She thought as she and Sango pulled at his belt again.

Using Miroku, Inuyasha helped the girls and pulled himself out of the hole.

After about 10 minutes, Inuyasha was finally out of the hole enough to where he could get his legs out on his own. He was about to release his grip on the monk when he felt his right leg being yanked back into the hole. "CRAP!"

"Hold on!" Miroku quickly grabbed one hand while Sango stood up quickly and grabbed the other.

"It's the demons of hell!" Cassy said as she looked into the hole.

Blood red demons were holding onto his leg and were trying to pull him back in. The hole had changed too. It now looked like a pit of fire and hell demons.

She glared at them. "Get your bloody hands off him!" She summoned forth her powers again and held her right hand out to the demons. Her powers went everywhere and the demons fell back screeching in pain. One demon was left on his leg and she smacked it on the head with her glowing hand.

The demon let go and Inuyasha used his left leg to jump out of the hole.

Sango and Miroku fell back from the sudden force of his jump and landed on the ground.

He panted at he stood there. "Cassy thank…..OH SHIT!" He had turned around in time to hear Cassy scream and saw her being pulled into the hole.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" She screamed as the demons of hell managed to grab her right hand and started to pull her in.

He ran over to her wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Hold on Cassy!" He said as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Don't let go!" She was trying very hard to focus her powers and electrify the demons off her arm. But the fear of being pulled in was interrupting her concentration.

"Lady Cassy!" Keade was still there and was now at the rim of the pit. "Don't move child." She had an arrow ready and aimed at the demons that were swarming around Cassy's hand. "Inuyasha! Once I release the arrow, jump hard."

"Alright you old hag!" He made his grip even tighter on Cassy and got ready to jump.

Cassy was just struggling to free her arm, crying. She had never been this scared of anything in her whole life.

Once she had steadied her aim, Keade released the arrow, hitting its mark a few inches below Cassy's hand.

Inuyasha jumped hard, and lunched himself and Cassy into the air.

The purified energy and the sudden rocketing into the air made the demons let Cassy go. The pit the closed up the second Inuyasha landed on the ground.

Cassy soon lost all feeling in her body and collapsed onto the ground, holding herself.

"Cassy?" Inuyasha kneeled beside her and saw the look on her face.

She looked horrified and pale. She was also shaking like crazy.

Not knowing what he was doing and not giving a damn at the same time, Inuyasha took Cassy into his arms to try and calm her. "Cassy it's okay."

"So cold…." She muttered as she clung to him. "Their touch….it…..it was so cold." At the moment she didn't care who was holding her. She was too scared to even think straight.

Inuyasha had to admit. His right leg was still cold from the demons of hell trying to pull him down. He then glanced down and his eyes went wide with what he saw. "Cassy? You're arm!"

"Huh?" She was confused at first and then looked at her arm.

It looked burned and clawed, like the demons were trying to use their claws to try and pull her in. But what she didn't understand was why and how the burns got there. It didn't even feel like it had been burn at all, it just felt like it was frozen.

"What the hell happened to my arm?" She yelled as she just stared at her arm.

"Looks like the demons of hell got to you." Sango said as she came around to see her arm. "But the odd thing is, instead of burning you with heat, they burn you with cold."

"Is that why I'm so cold?" She said as the demon slayer looked over her arm.

"Yes." Sango then took out a clam shell that apparently had some sort of ointment in it and a few strips of cloth. "Those demons are always cold, even though they are always around the fires of hell. Being near Inuyasha and you made them go insane. They are always looking for heat whenever a portal opens up into this world."

"Oh." _Never knew that. Course they never explained that in the manga._ She thought as she watched Sango place the ointment on her arm. "What's the stuff going to do?"

"It'll heal you're arm. Those demons scratched you up pretty bad." She said as she soon placed the bandages on her arm.

Cassy sighed as she knew that her arm was going to be okay. "I'd better not go back for a while. Dad will through a fit over this."

"It should only take two days for your arm to heal." Sango said as she put the clam shell away in her belt. She then looked up. "Inuyasha I think you can let go of her now."

"Inuyasha?" Cassy looked up at him and noticed that he was still holding her.

Upon noticing this, he quickly took his arms away and then walked away to pick up his Tetsusaiga where Sango left it.

Cassy just smiled at him as she stood as well. _Who knew he could be such a sweetheart._


	10. Mom's home!

Chapter 10

"Dad is so going to kill me!" She said as she pulled herself out of the well in the modern era. It had taken three days for the burns on her arm to heal. She was now going to see if the rest of her swords had arrived so she could find the blade that Midoriko spoke of that would aid her in battle.

"For what? Being in my time for the past few days?" Inuyasha said as he came up after her. He had some what kept his distance from Cassy since Kikyo attacked. He still felt embarrassed that he had held Cassy like that when she was scared out of her mind.

"In a way, YES!" She said as she opened the doors. "The twins are in school now and I'm supposed to be taking care of the shrine until mom arrives." She then stepped outside the well house and sighed. "And that could be any…."

"CASSY!"

She jumped as she recognized the voice. "Quick hide!" She said as she tried to push Inuyasha back into the well house.

"Why should I?" He asked as he glared at her.

"That was my mom! She doesn't know about you yet!" She said as she managed to push him in far enough behind the doors. "Just stay there. Or else!" She then shut the doors and sighed, trying to relax before her mom showed up.

It was a second later that a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Cassy screamed in surprise until she recognized who the arms belonged to. "Mom?"

"Oh Cassy! I missed you so much." Said Sophie, her mother.

"When did you get here?" Cassy asked as she was released from her mother's bear hug. She then turned around and looked at her mom.

"I got here late last night." She said as she smiled at her daughter. "Sold the house a few days ago. The new owners helped me pack up the rest of the stuff so I can come here sooner." She then noticed how her daughter looked.

Cassy looked like she was covered in dirt and sweat. Her hair looked a mess and her boots, once polished and shiny, were now caked with dirt.

Sophie eyed her daughter curiously. "Cassy? What have you been doing to get all dirty like that? Has your father been working you too hard to take care of the shrine?"

"What? No!" She said as she tried to dust herself off. "I've just been…..well busy." _Busy hunting demons, running around with Inuyasha, getting stuck in mud that one time. Yeah. I'd say I've been busy. OH! And finding out I'm a descendent of a very powerful priestess? Yeah. Big shocker there._ She thought as she sighed a bit.

She then jumped as she heard Inuyasha growling behind the doors. She then looked at her mother and prayed that….

"What was that noise?" Sophie asked as she heard the growling.

_Damn it Inuyasha! _She thought as she smacked her forehead. She then sighed as she looked at her mother. "Mom. Promise you won't freak? Or do something embarrassing?"

"Why?" Sophie asked as she looked at her daughter suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

_Someone that I was kinda hoping you wouldn't know about._ She groaned as she grabbed the door handle. "Mom. Meet Inuyasha." She said as she opened the doors.

Inuyasha stepped out and glared at Cassy. "Why the hell did you push me back in there if you were just going to let me out anyway?"

She glared back at him as he growled.

Sophie was confused. "Is he one of those cosplayer friends of yours dear?" She asked as she noticed how he was dressed.

"What the hell is a cosplayer?" He asked as he looked at Sophie.

Cassy groaned at the both of them. "Mom he isn't a cosplayer! This is really Inuyasha."

Sophie sighed. "Dear I know you want Inuyasha to be real but do you have to go this far?"

The half demon looked at Cassy again. "You wanted me to be real?" he was confused by what her mother just said.

Cassy, however, just started growling. "No mother! This is the real Inuyasha!" She then pulled back his hair from the side of his face, just like she had done in front of her father. "Look! He has no human ears!"

Sophie sighed in annoyance. "Anyone with good make up skills can make it look like they have no ears while cosplaying. You told me that one, remember?"

Cassy rolled her eyes. "It's not make-up!"

"Young lady! Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Sophie said as she got serious with her daughter.

"But it's not mom!" She said as she released Inuyasha's hair. She didn't even realize this the first time but she noted how soft and silky his hair was. "He's the REAL Inuyasha! He has no human ears! Those ones on his ON TOP of his head are genuine dog ears because he's a half demon! Besides! How else can you explain his golden eyes?"

Sophie took a good look at the half demons eyes. After staring at them for a moment, she said, "Obviously they are like that because he is wearing contacts."

Cassy thought for sure that if she was in the anime, she would have done a fall drop action, followed by her popping up with an angry red face and steam blowing out of her ears. She was that angry with her mother. Her father accepted Inuyasha's realness no problem. But her mother…. "IT'S. BECAUSE. HE'S. REAL! Those aren't contact lenses! It's his real eye color!"

Sophie just sighed. "Cassy that's enough. This man is a cosplayer and your little day dreams are boring me. Now say good bye to your friend and get inside the house. You look absolutely filthy." With that, her mother turned and walked toward the house.

Cassy just stood there, fuming. Inuyasha could literally feel her anger coming off her in waves. She was just so pissed off at her mother not believing her. She then huffed and leaned against the side of the well house. "I hate her. She just doesn't believe a god damn thing I say."

Inuyasha smirked. "You two fight like me and Sesshomaru."

"Oh trust me. This fight is nothing compared to others in the past." She said as she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. "We get into full blown wars over the stupidest crap. She and I are very much like you and your half brother."

He sat next to her. "And I can tell which one of you is my damn brother. Your mom was so calm and unphased. Just like how that bastard is whenever we're in a fight."

"Yeah I know." She said as she sighed. "And I'm you when it comes to these fights. Yelling my damn head off to try and get my point across. Growling when I get frustrated. And I swear to this but I start flexing my hand like you do whenever you are itching for a fight to start. It was her that I got into a full scale war with about moving here because of dad's job transfer." She then looked up at the sky. She then started growling again. "Gotta thank her though. If we hadn't moved here, I never would have jumped into the well and met you."

He smirked. "And I'd still be stuck to that damn god tree." He said as he rubbed the spot on his chest where the arrow had been.

She laughed softly. "Yeah. For god knows how many years."

He chuckled a bit at that. He had to admit, they were both getting closer together since she saved him from Kikyo. And now he was noticing more similarities between them. Like how they went into full scale wars in arguments, except for her, it was with her own mother. And that she said she growls when she starts to get frustrated. He had yet to see her flex her hand but figured she was right about that.

"What are you staring at me for?" She asked suddenly.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and then looked away. "Nothing wench." He said as he got up and head for the house.

She tilted her head at him with curiosity. _Did he just look at me like all guys do when they are thinking about a girl they possibly like very much?_ She then shook her head, got up and followed him to the house. _I don't think it's possible he likes me that way. I think I've been watching too much TV though to even consider thinking like that._

* * *

Cassy sighed as she sat in the warm water of her bathtub. Hot springs in the past were nice but taking a real bath was great.

She and Sophie got into another argument about Inuyasha being there. They were still arguing when Jonathan had come home from work and picking up the twins from school. Even he tried to convince her that the half demon leaning against the living room wall was the genuine thing. Sophie, however, was still convinced that Inuyasha was just a random guy that liked to dress up as an animated character.

She slipped further into warm waters and she relaxed, letting the grime and sweat and her troubles soak away.

Inuyasha was safely hidden away in her room. He had snuck in there after saying he was going back to his era and avoid all the yelling. Turned out he just went outside, jumped up to her window and waited for her in her room. He mostly just wanted to get away from her mother. And the yelling was starting to hurt his ears. That's what he told her before she grabbed a towel and fresh pajamas so she could take a bath.

She sighed softly as she soon sat up in the tub. She then reached out and grabbed the Shikon jewel that was sitting on the counter. She sighed as she looked at it.

It had a soft pink glow and radiated an unnatural warmth in the palm of her hand. As she stared at the jewel, a thought came to her mind. She could _wish_ to make her mother understand that Inuyasha was real by using the jewel. That could solve everything. She then shook the idea away. That would be selfish of her. And she would never do that to her mother, forcing her to believe her own daughter because of a wish.

She sighed again as she placed the jewel back on the counter and got out of the tub, picking up the towel to cover herself as she got out. _There has to be some way to make mom believe me._ She then as she pulled the plug in the drain and then started to dry herself off. She still hadn't thought of anything by the time she had gotten dressed and headed back to her room.

"Feel better now?" Inuyasha asked the moment she opened the door.

"Yeah. Better." She said as she walked into the room and dumped her dirty cloths into her laundry basket.

"They're still arguing." He said as he pointed to the floor.

She sighed, knowing what he meant. "I was trying to think of a way to make mom see the truth. I almost considered wishing on the jewel before I realized that would have been a selfish act." She said as she waved the jewel in the air, since the necklace was in her hand.

"Same. Course I was thinking of pushing her down the well and showing her my era." He said as he sat on her chair.

Her room had apparently gotten her furniture placed in her during the time she was gone and waiting for her arm to heal. Her bed was under the window and her desk was to the right of it. One of the three boxes that held her sword collection was at the foot of her bed. Sounga had apparently been placed to lean against the desk.

She sighed as she looked at her room. "Mom must have done this. She did this last time I was about to paint my room with my art." She said as she towel dried her hair.

"She has a thing against your art?" He asked as he watched her toss the towel into the basket with the rest of her dirty cloths.

"No. She has a thing against me painting my walls." She said as she flopped on the bed. "Why can't she just let me do what I want?" She said as she sighed into her pillow. The softness on her bed and the warmth from the bath were starting to make her fall asleep.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I barely got to know my mom before she…." He then stopped talking when he noticed how silent Cassy was. He got off the chair and went over to the side of the bed.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. _Damn. She falls asleep quick._ He thought as he stared at her. He then sighed as he got up to turn off the lights for her. He then went back to the side of her bed and sat against the wall.

"Inuyasha…."

He jumped a bit when he was just about to fall asleep. He looked at her in the dark and noticed that she was still asleep. _Is she dreaming about me?_

"….Don't leave…."

He looked at her confused. He then smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly as he yawned and fell back to sleep.

He didn't notice that Cassy smiled softly in her sleep. She had heard him and hearing him say that made her know he wasn't going.


	11. Cassy's sword

Chapter 11

"And where do you think you are going young lady?" Sophie asked as she saw Cassy and Inuyasha leaving the house.

"What's it to you mom?" She said as she gave her mother the legendary Inuyasha scowl, which surprised the half demon standing behind her.

Her mother just glared back. "You have to help me unpack all these boxes." She said as she pointed at the few boxes in the living room.

"Sorry mom but I have more important things to do." She said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Let's get out of here." She whispered low enough for him to hear.

He nodded and followed her out of the house.

"What could possibly be more important than unpacking?" She said as she followed after her daughter.

Cassy and Inuyasha ran for the well house. "Hurry!" She said as they ran over to the structure.

"My way is faster." He then suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped into the air.

Cassy held onto him for dear life as they flew across the ground. She could still hear her mother yelling after her. As they soon landed before the well house.

"Cassy! Come back here this instant!" Sophie ran down the three small steps and over to the well house.

Inuyasha opened the door and the both of them ran inside. He then quickly closed the door and grabbed Cassy around the waist again. She grabbed onto him as he jumped and they both fell down the well.

"Cassidy Marianne Maverick!" Sophie slammed both the doors open and was instantly shocked to see that her daughter wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

"Thank god we're away from my mother." Cassy said as she slipped out of Inuyasha's arm and sat against the well.

"Yeah. Her yelling was starting to make my ears hurt." He said as he rubbed his ear.

She smirked. "Her yelling makes anyone's ears hurt. Or so I believe they do." She laughed a bit at her own joke. She then suddenly smacked herself on the forehead. "Damn."

"What? Myoga trying to drink your blood again?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"No. I forgot to look through my sword collection for the blade Midoriko was talking about." She said as she got up and dusted herself off. "And now with mom around, I doubt I'll even get a chance."

Inuyasha sighed as he stood there.

Cassy just groaned. "I'll have to go back tonight when mom is asleep. It'll be the only way I'll be able to look at my collection without her annoying me."

He nodded and then led the way back to the village. That's when he froze and sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked as she noticed the look on his face. She knew that look and somehow knew who it was the Inuyasha had sensed.

"Sesshomaru." He said as he growled.

She just smirked. "So the cold hearted ice lord arrives." She said as she crossed her arms. "Wonder what he wants."

"To piss me off." He said as he started running in the direction of where his brother's scent was coming from.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Cassy ran after him as best as she could. She had a little trouble since there were bushes in her way.

* * *

Sesshomaru was just standing in an open field, waiting. He could smell his half brother's scent and knew he would come after him.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha jumped out from the trees and landed before his brother. "What the hell do you want?"

"To see if the rumors were true and that you had awakened yet again." He said emotionlessly as he looked down at his brother. "So little brother. Who awakened you this time?"

"Like it matters to you!" He said as he growled at Sesshomaru.

"INUYASHA!" came a familiar girl's voice that made the half demon cringe a bit.

Very soon, Cassy tumbled out of where Inuyasha had appeared. "You could have at least…." She soon stopped talking when she looked at Sesshomaru. Once again, she found herself not believing that this was actually happening.

He was just standing there in all his perfect glory. A breeze came by and made his long silver hair flow in the wind. He just gazed down at her with his bright golden eyes. "And who is this? Is she the one that awoke you this time?" He spoke coldly as he looked back at his brother. "She seems no different then that other girl."

Inuyasha growled and went over to shield Cassy from his brother. "Buzz off Sesshomaru!" he said as he went go grip his sword. "What Cassy is doing here doesn't even concern you. So get lost!"

Sesshomaru just gazed at his brother for a moment.

Noticing that the brothers were just standing there and having a glaring contest, Cassy sighed. "Will you two just grow up! You're both acting like idiots!" She then walked passed them both and headed toward the village.

The demon lord glanced at her walking away, looked back at his brother and then turned to leave as well. "Another day Inuyasha." Was all he said as he walked into the forest.

Once his brother was gone, Inuyasha just stood there and growled. He then started running to catch up to Cassy.

* * *

As promised, Cassy and Inuyasha were on their way back to the well later that night. What they were planning to do was get the box of swords at the foot of her bed and the box the held Sounga out of her room and hide out in the shed out behind the house. Cassy believed that the aura her sword was going to make once she was near was going to be incredibly bright and didn't want to wake the whole household with its light.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Cassy and jumped into the well. Once in the modern era, he jumped out and released Cassy at the door. She carefully opened the door and looked around. She couldn't see anything moving on the grounds. She then sat down and concentrated on the auras of her family.

Zeek's green aura and Nikki's orange aura were in their room, still awake and playing games on their DS. Her father's teal aura was asleep in his room. Her mother, the one Cassy wanted to avoid tonight, her sky blue aura was in the living room watching TV.

"Dad and the twins are in their rooms." She whispered as she came out of her trance. "Mom is up though and in the living room. She's either not tired yet or she's waiting for me to come in so she can yell at me." She stood and opened the door very slowly.

"I'm betting she wants to yell at you." He whispered back as he opened the other door.

She smirked and soon had the doors open wide enough for them to slip through.

They silently ran across the grounds and over to where her bedroom window was. He then grabbed her again and jumped up to the window. He then grabbed and held onto the upper part of the window while she opened it and climbed in. Inuyasha kept his hearing on high alert as Cassy went to get the boxes.

"Here." She whispered and she pushed out the large box of swords.

He nodded and grabbed the box, manuvering it onto his shoulder. "I'll be right back." He said before he jumped off the window. He disappeared into the dark with the box as he headed toward the shed.

Cassy went over to her desk and grabbed the box that held Sounga. The moment she touched it, it let off a spark of unknown power. "Ouch!" She said softly as she pulled her hand back. She looked at her hand and then back at the box. _Well that was weird._ She thought as she went to grab the box again. This time no spark came off it so she picked it up and went over to the window.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered into the dark as she looked for him. She listened carefully for him as she sat on her bed.

After about a minute, she started to get worried. She was also getting a little scared that her mother would find her at any second.

"Hey."

She jumped as she suddenly looked up to see Inuyasha. "What took you?"

"Sorry. I stumbled on the shed's step on the way in and nearly dropped it." He said as he held out his hand to her. "Stood there for about five minutes to make sure I didn't cause anyone to notice me."

"Oh." She said as she took his hand and climbed out the window. She then wrapped her arm around his neck while he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Once he was sure she was okay, he closed the window with his foot and then jumped backwards. He then did several more jumps until he reached the shed and opened it.

Cassy relaxed as he set her down and she walked into the shed. "That was good. Mom didn't come in at all." She said as she set down the long sword box and sat down.

Inuyasha nodded and took out the flashlight that was hidden in his hoarie. He turned it on and placed it up right so it would light up the small room. "Should we get started at finding this sword?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she sat down and opened the large box of swords.

She smiled seeing her collection. Each sword was wrapped in either bed sheets or towels, another thing that her mother fought with her about.

"How did you even manage to get these in here?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her pull out the first wrapped up sword.

She laughed a bit as she held the first sword in her hands. "It took a while but I somehow managed to get these all in here." She said as she unwrapped the sword.

The first was just a normal white katana. It didn't do anything as she held it. Course she didn't even know how this was going to work either.

She went through all the swords, including the Inuyasha replicas that just happened to be in there. She sighed as she put the last one down and sat against the wall on the shed. "Nothing. Not one of them reacted to me."

Inuyasha grumbled as he picked up all the sheets and towels and tossed them into the box with the discarded swords. It was when he turned around to look at her that he noticed the untouched long box. "What about that one?" He asked as he pointed at it.

"Hmm?" She looked over at the box and then sat up. "Oh that one. I almost forgot about this." She said as she picked it up. She undid the latch and opened it.

"Oh hell no!"

Cassy looked up to see Inuyasha backing away. She then looked down at the sword and then back at him. "What?"

"What the hell is Sounga doing back from hell?" He almost shouted as he pointed at it. "It disappeared about a year before Kagome pinned me to the tree. It shouldn't even exsist here!"

She looked at him and then at the sword again. She then started to get confused about the situation herself. "So the events that happened in the third movie really did happen." She said mostly to herself as she looked at the sheathed blade. "So from your reaction, this really is the Sounga."

"No dah!" He said as he stayed against the wall. "And don't go touching it. It'll wake up and then it'll come after me and try to possess me again and make me nearly kill everyone."

She looked at him silently. _Sounga scares him that much?_ She thought as she looked at him. "It held it about a week ago though and it didn't do anything. Course this was before the well woke up." She said as she reached her hand out to touch the blade.

"No don't!" He said as he reached out his hand toward her. "Don't touch it! Don't wake it up."

"Inuyasha its okay!" she said as she looked up at him. "I told you that I touched it before and nothing happened."

"But…"

Wanting to prove her point, she quickly placed her hand on the handle.

Inuyasha flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the overwhelming power he sensed from it the last time he came across it to come.

Odd thing was, he didn't sense anything. He then slowly opened his eyes and saw Cassy giving him an annoyed look and with her hand holding the blade in the air.

"See? Told you it didn't do anything." She said as she waved it around a bit.

He slowly relaxed as he noticed how silent the sword was. Mentally, he was kicking himself for acting like such a cowardly child. Course then again he had every right to be scared of that hellish blade. It nearly killed him and everything else. He then broke away from his thoughts as he looked at the blade again. He could barely see it but he was sure it was glowing. "Uh….Cassy? I think it's glowing."

"What?" She looked at the blade carefully and soon noticed the glow herself. "Turn off the flashlight."

Inuyasha did so and the shed was only light by the soft glowing light of the sword.

Possibly throwing caution to the wind for both of their safety, Cassy drew the blade out of the sheath. It glowed even brighter as she held it out before her.

The blade then changed. The hilt turned into what resembled feathers with a purple stone in the middle where the two feathers met. The sphere at the end turned the same shade as the small stone and the metal holding it in place changed into a cresent moon. And then in a bright flash of blinding light, runes appeared on the blade.

The blinding light then faded instantly and left them both in darkness.

"Whoa." Came Cassy's voice a few seconds later.

Inuyasha soon turned the flashlight back on and saw that she was in shock at what just happened.

The blade had completely changed from what he knew it had been. It didn't look evil anymore. It looked like a heavenly blade that a priestess should use.

"Come on." He said a few minutes later. "We better go before your mom comes around to see what that light was if she noticed it."

Cassy nodded and then sheathed the blade. They then quietly left the shed and ran for the well, returning to the past.


End file.
